ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Egon Spengler/Animated
Should Egon's mom (portraded by Lucille Bliss) get her own page? --Liberal Noob 01:28, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Yes she will However, I don't have her name right now to start her page. Devilmanozzy 01:29, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :Her name I believe was spoken by Janine in Ghostworld. Devilmanozzy 06:34, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Katherine Spengler is the name I found here. I wish the site could have better addressed where they got the information on his mom, however Fritz usually gets it right, and its better than saying "Egon's Mom". If anyone can either find more info to prove thats her name or a place to says otherwise, let me know. Devilmanozzy 07:08, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Im wondering if my comment of him possibly being Jewish is particularly relevent. Although it IS shown by Katherine Spengler to have mild characteristics similar to that of the Jewish Mom stereotype. I dont know, what do you think? Doug Exeter 08:16, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :While it isn't the most politically correct way to put it, it seems to be true. I'm looking into what the Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular says, as I could have sworn I read that in there. Devilmanozzy 11:17, 22 August 2009 (UTC) : Well I did make a point of saying it was a stereotype. And other shows have utilized it.Doug Exeter 21:56, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::The info is still on the article. I think anyways... Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 00:55, October 18, 2010 (UTC) : I imagine that even though Egon has never been shown to be religious in any way, that his family background IS Jewish. However this IS pure conjecture, so I decided to not really make a point of it in the articles. Ill simply suggest it's a strong possibility, but leave that notion here.Doug Exeter 01:33, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Lets face it, many of the articles have some forms of guessing work. Egon having Jewish lineage isn't out of the question and to add to it Harold Ramis is also from Jewish up bringing. Perhaps the writers for animated series thought it was fitting to make the character like the actor? Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 04:08, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Debate was held on Talk:Mrs. Spengler and her name is now "Mrs. Spengler". For future discussion please use that talk page. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 00:29, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Edit War over Egon's Voice Added and then removed: Egon's voice was much more deeper in pitch during the first part of season 1 but changed in later episodes until Extreme Ghostbusters where his voice is slightly lower in pitch. I have always heard that it was only the first 3 or for episodes that had the very deep voice. Devilmanozzy 20:53, February 4, 2011 (UTC) That makes sense. LaMarche was still getting a feel for the role. James from the American dub of Pokemon sounded different early in the series too. It's just one of those things in the industry. As for XGB, they made a point that Egon was older than in RGB. A persons demeanor and voice can shift slightly in just 10 years. Lamarche is Egon's age. Egon turned 40 in 1997-98 which would put his year of birth around 1957. Lamarche was born in 1958.Doug Exeter 22:53, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Actually it was 9 episodes. His voice didn't change until after episode 9 Look Homeward Ray. Then he started to speak with a much higher voice. So now that we know that. Can we putted back into the Egon's Trivia. :Id say is there a better way to word it so it is clear that during the season his voice became more like the very we hear the rest of the shows run? Devilmanozzy 03:45, February 5, 2011 (UTC) : :Would you like to edited this trivia for us? I did the best discription I could. Or return what I already wrote. Either way it doesn't matter.